The Thunderstorm
by Chains of destiny
Summary: A different Naruto with no dream to be an Hokage, with no need of recognition or friendship as well as silly things as rivalry, A Naruto who believes only in himself and his own might, He is set to find his place in the world. AU story, Naruto is skilled with Chakra Chains, Seals and many more...


The Thunderstorm

CHAPTER 1

Clang

Slash

Boom

Sounds of metal clashing with each other and explosions can be heard all over across on the unnamed training ground, Said the ground was looking like a warzone... which is filled with carters, broken trees, trees cut in half, wooden posts with shuriken sized holes, If anyone sees the ground he or she will think that another shinobi war has started.

On the middle of the training ground a person can be seen swinging a sword at a very high velocity, Said the person is actually a kid who is looking too short for his age, clad with nothing but a simple black shinobi pants with a matching black sleeved t-shirt with a V-neck with a sleeveless high collared jacket on it.

The person we are looking at is none other than Uzumaki Naruto, Practising with his sword, His sword is covered with cutting wind chakra which is invisible to naked eyes, suggesting the young Uzumaki have a very high level of chakra control and is very skilled with wind nature manipulation, Only someone with an dojutsu can see his chakra on sword.

The sword disappeared with a puff of smoke from Uzumaki's hand, And the young Uzumaki also disappeared from the ground.

 **10 : 00 AM, Konahagakure, Market Streets.**

Right now our hero is walking on street lost in his thoughts, 'That day was interesting don't you think kurama?' asked Naruto to his tenant, **"Hump... it was quite amusing to see that loser get blown up to pieces..."** replied Kurama also known as Kyuubi referring to the unfortunate fate of one Mizuki **"It was quite a shame that I did not get to see him suffer** **before he died**... **"** said Kyuubi sadly with a not so sad voice, 'You know sometimes I really question your sainty' said Naruto rolling his eyes, **"I am far above to be effected by mental illness of mortals"** replied the Nine-Tails with an arrogant smirk.

Both host and tenant continued their conversation as moving closer to their destination **The Shinobi Academy** while on the way Naruto sometimes lets out loud laughs while making trespassers jump in fear thinking that Kyuubi Jinchuriki has finally lost it.

 **10 : 15 AM Shinobi Academy.**

When Naruto reached the academy he found no one outside, concentrating he sensed both Sakura's and Sasuke's chakra in their usual class room 'looks like our sensei hasn't arrived yet' thought Naruto and entered the academy.

Opening the sliding door Naruto entered the classroom and faced with very familiar scene of Sasuke sitting on his regular place with his regular stance while Sakura is starring at Sasuke blushing and dreaming, If you look closer to Sasuke you can easily see that Sasuke is quite uncomfortable with the whole situation.

Suddenly Sakura's eyes fell on Naruto and "YOU'RE LATE" screamed Sakura at Naruto while pointing her index finger at him.

Naruto said nothing and simply walked to a bench at farther back set down and slept. Seeing all of this Sakura's eyes twitched... saying nothing she set back and resumed her starring at Sasuke.

 **45 Minutes Later...**

to...

uto...

ruto...

"NARUTO"

"WHAT THE FUCK" shouted Naruto and waked up to see a masked person with one eye standing in front of him... oh, and he also have gravity defying gray hair, Seeing Kakashi first thought in Naruto's head was 'Is he old or he really have gray hair?'.

Interrupting Naruto's thought process Kakashi simply said "Meet me at rooftop" and Poofed away with a poof of smoke, shrugging Naruto made his way up to roof walking, while Naruto can shunshin to roof... he really likes walking to his destination rather than using shunshin if he can help it.

 **On Rooftop...**

When Naruto finally reached the rooftop and saw Kakashi leaned back to the railing reading an orange book while Sasuke and Sakura sat at few distance away from Kakashi, Naruto went and set few feet's away from Saskue.

Kakashi looked at him and gave him an eye smile and closed his orange book "With Naruto here we can finally introduce to each other..." said Kakashi with a lazy tone in his voice.

"But sensei we already know each other" replied Sakura.

"Yes, I know you know each other... but as classmates, You don't know each other as teammates" said Kakashi with an eye smile "Well, I am going first..." stated Kakashi "my name is Hatake Kakashi... I like... many things, I... dislike many things, And my dream is... you are too young to know" finished Kakashi, By look of his eyes Kakashi seemed like he just told them story of his life.

'Great I've got a troll as a sensei' thought Naruto.

'All we got is his name' thought Sakura.

'Is this guy really is a Jonin?' questioned Sasuke, However Naruto did not have those doubts about his sensei because he already sensed Kakashi's chakra level which is like 5th or 6th largest in whole village, 1st being he himself, 2nd being Shimura Danzo(Yes Naruto knows him), 3rd being Jiraya the Sanin, 4rd being Hokage , 5th being a secret ANBU operator.

"Bubblegum yours up..." said Kakashi crossing his arms.

Sakura got somewhat angry by his nickname for her and huffed "My name is Sakura Haruno and I like..."

Unknown to the other occupiers of roof Naruto is busy discussing with his tenant, **"Brat do you think this guy will help you?"** asked Kurama wondering if Kakashi will held Naruto back with useless mission as they've seen many genins doing , 'well... It does not matter whether he teaches me something or not' Naruto takes a breath before continuing 'I've many powerful moves... but I don't have any real battle experience... which is I'm not going to get as a Academy student... also I'm getting bored lately...' replied Naruto while looking at clouds, there are many shapes of clouds floating in sky 'Nara was right... looking at clouds is peaceful...' thought Naruto.

Naruto

'Naruto'

"Naruto"

"Huh... what!" Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Kakashi "Did you said something?" asked Naruto not paying attention to events going on the roof.

"Pay respect to sensei baka!" screamed Sakura fearing for her chance to be with Sasuke.

While Sasuke is lost in his thoughts.

Kakashi's eyes are widened then he blink once then twice 'Holy shit.. this kid just really...?' Kakashi was starting to wonder if he has found his successor in trolling, "It's you turn of introduction Naruto" stated Kakashi.

"Ok... my name is Uzumaki Naruto I like training and having Ichiraku ramen occasionally... I hate... there are too much to list..." Said Naruto with a tone Kakashi could not specify "and I don't have any dream right now..." finished Naruto with a bored look.

'Tch... trying to be cool like Sasuke-Kun' thought Sakura thinking Naruto is imitating the last Uchiha.

Sasuke actually listened to Naruto's introduction and surprised when Naruto's voiced changed when he said 'I hate' it does not contained any malice but he could not pin point the exact emotion behind that tone, then he quickly discard that thought thinking he must be imagining things.

'Look like there are more to Naruto then the eyes sees...' Thought Kakashi, "With Naruto finished... I can tell you now that..." paused Kakashi.

"What is it Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura.

"I can tell you that you are not genin yet"

 **Next Day, Morning 10 : 00 am - Training ground 7.**

After leaving Academy Naruto went to his regular training ground for some training exercise but he over trained himself which lead him pass out from exhaustion, Naruto woke up after several hours and by that time it was already 9 : 30 of morning so he quickly went his house to grab some snacks while completely forgetting Kakashi's instructions, is not like he would've obeyed it anyway.

Right now Naruto is walking on training ground 7 and heading towards both Sasuke and Sakura 'so Kakashi is not here yet', Suddenly with a puff of smoke Kakashi arrived on training field near both Sasuke and Sakura, Seeing that Naruto quickly reached near them and first thing he heard is...

"YOU BOTH ARE LATE" said Sakura angrily to both Kakashi and Naruro, Naruto did not respond with anything deciding that is waste of time, Kakashi simply gave an eye smile and said "Mah... mah... while I was coming here a black cat crossed my path... so I had to take a longer route" finished Kakashi with same eye smile.

Hearing that Sakura's mouth went wide open and then she closed it, after getting that her sensei just trolled her what she did? "YOU ARE LYING".

"Can we start the damn thing already?" asked Sasuke getting annoyed with the whole situation, Can you blame him? first he had to deal with Sakura for stright 3 hours and top of that he is hungry... yes Sasuke is very annoyed right now.

"Looks like someone is hasty" stated Kakashi lazily "Ok so..." Kakashi brought out to bells and a watch from his weapon pouch, "What is it Kakashi sensei?" asked Sakura, "these are your objectives... only those who will get the bells... from me! will pass..." replied Kakashi with a bored look.

"But there are only two bells" asked Sakura then her eyes got widened.

"Which means only two of us will pass" said Naruto first time during that conversation while cracking his neck and fingers and doing some warm up motion with his hands 'Good method of weeding out weaklings' then he added mentaly.

"Oh... so you are here? I thought there are only three of us" stated Kakashi somewhat jokingly, "But what Naruto said is true... only two of you will pass! and one without bell will get send back to the academy..." said Kakashi.

Sakura developed an fearful look on her face 'I can't fail here...' she then looks at Sasuke 'I really can't'.

Sasuke is gritting his teeth's and then looks at Kakashi 'I can't fail here... I won't be able to show my face to father if I do...' he clenched his fists in determination 'I've to get those bells', yes Sasuke is planning to get both bells so he can have Kakashi as his personal trainer.

'Let's get this thing started already...' thought Naruto growing impatient with the lack of action 'if something does not happen I'm going to start killing random people out of boredom'.

Kakashi then set alarm of his clock at 12 : 00 and put that clock on an rock "You've a time limit of 2 hours... which means till 12 o'clock..." Kakashi looked at three soon to be genins "If none of you get these bells before 12 then you all are fail" added Kakashi, "And remember you've to attack me with intention to kill... your test starts now" with that both Sasuke and Sakura quickly jumped away into woods, Only Naruto remained where he was.

Looking at Naruto who was only one who remained in front of him, "Should not you be hiding like your friends...?" asked Kakashi to Naruto 'looks like reports on him were right...'

Instead of saying anything Naruto quickly summoned two clones beside him and instructed them to attack Kakashi.

Both of clones drew their blades and quickly crossed the distance between them and Kakashi, with incredible display of teamwork both clones attacked Kakashi from left and right, Kakashi is not Jonin in name only, so while clones are indeed fast but they are not much to Kakashi, anticipating their moves Kakashi started to dodging them quite easily between their sword strikes 'Hm... looks like reports were wrong on this one...' thought Kakashi while evading Narutos attacks after attacks, Deciding that he had enough of dodging he quickly attacked both clones with roundhouse kick to hit both of them, When Kakashi's kick connected first clone instead of dispelling... it went...

 **BOOM!**

Explosion of first clone caught second one and triggered another explosion.

 **BOOM!**

Both explosions were many times more powerful than standard paper bombs, Both explosions shook the training ground and destroyed nearby trees as well as Kakashi's alarm clock.

 **With Sasuke...**

Sasuke is observing the whole fight with wide eyes 'Is that really dobe...?', When Naruto remained alone on ground and went to fight with Kakashi he was sure that he is going to get his ass handed to him, That notion fell as soon as Naruto made clones... not useless things that Academy requires to pass their test but solid clones which can also use sword.

Sasuke amazed(envied) even more when those clones actually started to force Kakashi to dodge, When Kakashi kicked one of those clones Sasuke actually smiled thinking that Kakashi was simply playing with those clones then...

 **BOOM! BOOM!**

'Wh-What the hell was that...?!' thought Sasuke seeing both explosions, Being solid is one thing but exploding on contact? then it drowned to him 'Did dobe killed Kakashi...?' thought Sasuke.

 **With Sakura...**

Sakura did not had any words in her mouth as she was simply watching the whole fight with wide eyes.

 **On Training ground... With Naruto...**

Naruto quickly shielded his eyes from explosion with his forearms, When dust cloud cleared Kakashi is nowhere to be found, 'Did I really killed an jonin...?' thought Naruto to himself, It would be bad if he really killed someone famous as Kakashi... villagers hate him enough already he do not want add more shit on his list.

Naruto suddenly felt a tap on his solders.

"Looking for someone...?"

As soon as he heard those words Naruto quickly jumped away with a summersault and threw few shurikens at the source of voice and made a hand seal while still in the air.

 **Kage Shuriken no Jutsu**

Those few shuriken instantly turned into hundreds in number and started to raining on Kakashi, Kakashi quickly summoned a kunai and started to deflect raining shurikens, after deflecting few shurikens Kakashi substituted himself with a stone... beyond the range of those shurikens.

Naruto quickly created three clones as soon as he landed on ground and signalled them to attack nearby Kakashi but Kakashi dispelled them with three shurikens before those clones can reach him, Seeing that Naruto quickly threw two shurikens one at Kakashi and other one above him then...

 **Kage Shuriken no Jutsu**

One shuriken that Naruto attacked Kakashi with turned into many but this time thousands as many.

Noticing the incoming shurikens Kakashi once again performed a substitution with an nearby rock, As soon as Kakashi substituted Naruto blew a smoke bomb on ground for smokescreen and created two clones while substituting himself with the kunai he threw to the air earlier, as kunai was travelled behind Kakashi so he could not see Naruto appearing behind him.

As soon as Kakashi appeared both clones propelled four kunais, Two of each and brought out their blades, Waiting for few seconds original Naruto above also threw a kunai at Kakashi.

After substituting Kakashi saw four kunais are coming at him, Kakashi instantly deflected two kunais with his own but other two quickly turned into clones with their sword drawn as those clones substituted with last two kunai, As Kakashi was preparing to deal with Naruto's clones unknown to him a single kunai is reaching near him or more importantly near his bells.

The moment clones and Kakashi clashed the original Naruto was quickly substituted himself with same kunai which was moving near Kakashi's bells and grabbed both bells.

Not risking to blow up the clones once again Kakashi blocked their sword strike with kunais and then... suddenly he felt something move past him.

"I passed sensei"

Kakashi turned to see Naruto with both bells in his hand with a smirk on his face.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask "Do you really think so...?" asked Kakashi.

"Of cour..." before Naruto could finish his word bells in his hand disappeared with smoke "Wha..." when Naruto looked back at Kakashi the Jonin also disappeared leaving Naruto alone on training ground, Naruto's eyes widened when realisation stocked him 'Was I fighting a clone entire time...?' thought Naruto disbelievingly looking at his palm 'So, this is power of a jonin... he would've probably made a clone when I used my explosive clones on him' then Naruto's expression turned into excitement 'Looks like I've to think a better strategy to outsmart Hatake...' thought Naruto with a smirk on his face, And he also disappeared from training ground.

 **ANNNND cut! this is it for first chapter guys, Hope you liked it and if you want me to continue then REVIEW.**

 **Ja Ne.**


End file.
